My Neat Little Roomate
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: When he discovers her little dilemma, could it spark something they never knew would happen? AU where everyone's a human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, or as Teddy Roosevelt from ERB would say, "WHAT'S UP, BITCHEEEEEEEES!" It's Xellan again! I'm again, advertising for the dual action page between Wolfess19 and myself, Dual Writer's Destiny. We're currently working on a couple of stories, one with Mermaids, and another with a kid who can read and understand Binary as if it were English to a Brit. Anyway, getting back to this story, this was inspired by boredom mainly. May continue this if I get the urge.**

* * *

I stepped out of my house that night, refreshed from my sleep. Looking through the eye-spots in my Gas Mask, I saw that it was a rainy night, and a thunderstorm was most likely. I decided to go around and make sure that all of my residents are indoors, where it would be safer. I walked to behind my house, where both Chadder's and Violet's houses were, and saw that they both had their lights on, signaling that they were inside. Tucking my Ninja hood better around my head, keeping my shoes on better and readjusting the back of my jeans, I ran over to the next closest house, Nan. She was a kind old lady, who often invited me over to see her house. I got there just as she did.

"Oh, hello Mayor Draco! I was just headed inside before this storm got worse." She said.

"Well, let's see that you do. I want everyone to be safe tonight." I said, holding her door open for her.

"You are so sweet." She said, walking into her house, allowing me to close her door after her. I then ran over to Flo's house, and saw a sign on her door.

"Don't disturb, I'm sleeping." She posted on her door. Remembering that Butch was home with the flu, I knew he wouldn't be out in this, so I checked up on everyone else, making sure they were all safe in their homes. Once that had been done, I remembered that Isabelle was still in Town Hall.

"She really should head home and take a break..." I said to myself, pulling my jacket around me closer as I walked against the wind towards the southern half of my town. After going down the new suspension bridge that I paid for entirely, I walked past the manhole cover over the Reset Surveillance Center. I remembered that I had managed to rehouse the Resetti's, I pulled out my shovel and banged on the manhole cover a bit before it opened, Mr. Resetti sticking his head out, adjusting his hard hat on his head, exposing his brown eyes looking at me.

"Something up, Mr. Mayor?" He asked me, his brown skin only illuminated by the lights going on down in the Center.

"It's a storm tonight. You guys keep safe and dry, okay?" I told them.

"Can do, sir. You remember to do the same." He said, closing the manhole cover to the Center, then locking it. I walked back around to the front of the Town Hall, put my shovel up, then walked inside, pulling the door closed quickly.

"Oh! Mr. Mayor! What are you doing out in a night like this?" Said Isabelle, my blonde secretary.

"I was out making sure that everyone was inside and safe...now I'm making sure you get home and safe too. You need some time off. I may actually enact an ordinance to make you do so." I said, taking my jacket off before shaking it, getting the water out.

"O-oh...right...well...I've kind of...been living here...Mayor Draco..." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Wait, what? You mean that ever since I moved in here, you've been sleeping in Town Hall?" I asked her. She shyly looked away, before nodding.

"Someone has to keep this place running...and since I don't have any Bells...I decided to sleep here..." She said. I sighed, then walked over to her.

"Come on." I said to her.

"M-Mayor Draco?" She asked me.

"Come on. I can't let you stay in here, so for now, when it gets to nighttime, my home is your home." I said to her.

"R-Really?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Come on, grab your coat." I told her.

"...um..." She started to say.

"You don't have a coat, do you?" I asked her.

"...sorry..." She said, her baby blue eyes looking down at her sunflower-yellow flats. I sighed, pulled off my jacket and Ninja Hood, then put them on her. "M-Mayor Draco! I mustn't!" She said to me.

"I say you should, now come on." I said, holding out my hand to her. After a moment's hesitation, she gently held it, and I opened the door, walking out with her. "Come on, let's not both get soaked!" I said to her, taking her hand more firmly and starting to run with her. After running to the opposite half of my Town, we arrived at my house, where I opened the door and let her inside, wiping the rain off the goggles of my Gas Mask so I could see.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor...I may not know why you chose to wear that mask, but thanks..." She said, taking off my Ninja Hood and jacket, handing them both to me. I set them on top of the Master Sword replica I had beside the window, so they could dry.

"Well, make yourself at home, it isn't much, but it's what I get by with." I said to her, pulling out a spare blanket and pillow for her.

"...Mayor Draco...this place is a bit small, don't you think?..." She said, practically pushed up against me.

"I know, but I donate most of my Bells to Public Resources Projects. I haven't expanded my house since I bought it..." I said to her, fluffing up my bed.

"...Mayor...you only have one bed...how are you going to have the both of us sleep?..." She asked me.

"Simple, you sleep on this bed, and I'll sleep in my chair over there." I said, pointing my thumb at it.

"...sir, that's a toilet..." She said to me.

"I know...oh well." I said, about to move over to there when her slender hand grabbed mine once again.

"Please sir..." She started to say, before immediately blushing.

"What?" I asked her.

"...sleep with me?..." She asked me. I thought about it for a minute, then nodded.

"It'll be a tight squeeze, but I think we can do it." I said to her.

"R-Really? You'd do that with little old me?" She asked me. Now, it was no question that there was a size difference between us, hell, I have to duck to get into Town Hall, but I thought that we could still stay in the same bed.

"Yeah. Tomorrow I'll order a bigger bed from the Nooks, and I'll speak to Tom on either getting you a house or expanding mine." I told her.

"T-Thank you, Mayor Draco!" She said.

"Please, you're off duty. Just call me Draco." I said, lying her down first before crawling in behind her.

"...yes, Draco...see you in the morning..." She said before immediately dozing off. I slowly took off my hood and Gas Mask, lying them on the TV beside my bed, and fell asleep alongside her.


	2. Chapter 2

A few things happened in the three weeks since I told Isabelle that she could move in with me. One was the move, which took place near the end of the weeks. The second thing had to deal with my persuasion to have Tom Nook, the guy who helps everyone with their houses, to expand my living room as much as I could go, add a second story and increase that as much as possible, and include a rear room, which I turned into a 2nd bedroom. After getting all these alterations, and furnishings, I helped Isabelle move in, which was fairly easy, seeing as how she had nothing to her name.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Mayor Draco?" She asked me.

"Positive Isabelle. Now, the place has changed since we were last in it together, you have a bedroom to the right of the Living Room, and I'm close to adding a kitchen." I told her, the Gas Mask on my face muffling it only a small amount.

"Okay...Sir, why do you insist on wearing that and the hood?" She asked me. I pondered it for a minute, then came to an answer.

"This way, if anyone tries to invade town, they won't know what the Mayor looks like..." I half-assed a story to her.

"Oh...hehehe..." She giggled a bit, before walking up to the door, the hair tie with her trademark bells on it jingling a tiny bit. "Draco, are you sure that you want me to live with you?" She asked me. I walked up behind her, held her hand and led it to the doorknob, and gently turned the both of them.

"Positive, Isabelle. Now, let me show you your new room." I said, leading her inside. As soon as we stepped in, we heard the metallic clang of the floor under my feet, which made Isabelle jump a little.

"Why is your floor metal?!" She asked me.

"Eh, I saw it in the T 'n T Mart and I thought it looked pretty fucking cool." I said, walking past the little hammock I had set up in there, and saw a shadow move nearby us.

"S-S-SHARK!" Isabelle screamed as she looked at my centerpiece for this room.

"Isabelle, calm down, he's in his tank, and he's not gonna hurt you, don't worry." I told her, before looking at the tank and gently putting my hand on the glass. "It's okay, Steve..." I told the Shark as he swam by.

"...S-Steve?" Isabelle asked me.

"Yeah, Steve. I felt that he needed a name, so "Steve" came to me." I explained to her.

"Oh...how did you get it?" She asked me, examining Steve as he swam around in the tank.

"I caught him, the devious little guy. I caught a similar one a while back, and that one is currently residing in the Museum, where our little "Owl" friend ca watch him." I said, commenting on Blathers' large glasses turning his eyes big. This comment enticed a giggle from Isabelle, who immediately shot up a hand to cover her mouth as she giggled.

"Yeah, he is kinda owl-y..." She said.

"Yeah. Anyway, let me lead you to your room." I said to get the conversation, and ourselves, moving.

"Okay." She said, heading over to walk into the room before I covered her eyes with my hands, her skin silky smooth under them.

"M-Mayor Draco, what are you..." She started to ask, before I interrupted her.

"So the surprise can go better..." I said, gently walking her into the room. We took a few steps onto the tile in there, when she finally spoke up.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked me, tapping at my hands with her fingers. I chuckled, then moved them away from her face, showing the white room for her. "M-Mayor...you fully furnished it?" She asked me.

"Yep. You now have a bed, a lamp, a side table, a dresser, and your own TV as well!" I said, showing her the things in mention, having to crouch for the bed due to its canopy.

"...Mayor..." She started to say, before she started tearing up.

"Isabelle!" I said, moving to her and holding her close to me, letting her cry into my chest. "Isabelle, what's wrong?..." I asked her. She stopped crying for a bit, sniffled, then looked at me.

"Y-You've done so much for me, and I can't even repay you and compensate you for all the Bells you spent..." She said to me.

"Isabelle...you don't need to pay me back, my silly little Roommate..." I said to her. She sniffled again, and looked into my eyes on the gas mask.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Really Really." I said to her, ruffling her hair, including the small ponytail, making the bells jingle. She smiled, then hugged me close.

"Thank you, Mayor Draco..." She said to me.

"Isabelle..." I said to her.

"Right...just Draco when I'm not on duty..." She said, smiling and nuzzling my chest with her nose as if she was a dog.

"Alright...I'll let you get situated, and I'll check on Davis and Odom." I said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Davis and Odom?" She asked me, still on her bed.  
"Yeah, they're a bug and a fish in my room..." I said to her.

"Oh...can I see?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said, holding out my hand for her. She gently came over to take it, and I led her up the stairs. Once we got in there, I could hear her gasp at the room. It was mainly bare, except for the nearly complete Sleek Collection that was available a while ago.

"Draco...you bought all these...?" She asked me, running her hand along the metal frame of the couch.

"Yeah. It took me a while to get it all, though..." I said, walking in front of the couch.

"I'll say...these things normally only come out during the winter time..." She said, sitting on my bed.

"I've had some of these in Storage..." I said to her, walking close.

"I'll say..." She said. We both sat on my bed in silence for a while before her stomach went off, grumbling slightly. "Sorry, I haven't had dinner yet..." She explained. Before I could make a statement, my stomach started to grumble as well, only louder.

"Looks like you're not the only one..." I said to her.

* * *

After a dinner of some pizzas that Brewster, the only person who talked so lightly, we all thought he was a pigeon, managed to make, soda and watching horrible movies on my Plasma Screen, we both went to our separate rooms, and as soon as she was out of the room, I stripped down to my boxers and the gas mask, then crawled into bed. I got cozy, then quickly fell asleep.

"...Draco?" I heard in the middle of the dream. I opened my eye to see who it was to see Isabelle, in a small white Nightgown which just barely went past halfway down her thighs.

"Isabelle? What's the problem?..." I asked her.

"...I can't sleep..." She asked me. I sat up, moved my hands under the mask and rubbed my eyes a bit before looking at the watch strapped to my wrist.

"Isabelle, it's 12 in the morning...why can't you sleep?" I asked her.

"...I just can't...can I...sleep with you?" She asked shyly. I thought about it for a second, then came to my conclusion.

"Alright..." I said, scootching over to the other side of the bed and pulling the covers back for her. She slowly got in, her thin, slender legs slowly crawling into the bed, under the covers. Once she was on the bed, I pulled the covers back over her as she started to lie back. I did the same, then felt her hold me close. After a few seconds, I held her close as well.

"Goodnight, Draco..." She said to me, falling asleep almost instantaneously. I smiled, then brushed some of her blonde locks out of her face.

"...Goodnight, my Neat Little Roommate..." I said to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmm..." I said as I woke up, refreshed from last night. I started to sit up, but felt something weighing my arm down. Looking at it, I saw that it was Isabelle, sleeping soundly, and we had been sleeping in a spooning position since when we were holding her to start off our night.

"Mmmm...Draco..." She said softly, still dreaming. I gently shook her to try and get her to wake up.

"Isabelle, wake up..." I said to her.

"Nyu..." She replied, cracking an eye open and smirking at me.

"Oh, so that's the game you wanna play, huh?" I asked her. I slid my arm out from under her, then started to tickle her on her stomach and arms.

"GAH!" She screamed, bolting awake. I laughed as I continued to tickle her, making her laugh uncontrollably. "S-stop it Draco!" She pleaded.

"Never!" I shouted, upping the tickling power. I only stopped when I realized that I had grabbed her breast, which freaked the both of us out. I let go and backed away from her, thankful the Gas Mask covered my blush. I however, got to see Isabelle's full blush.

"D-Draco..." She managed to spurt out.

"I am so sorry, I was in no way planning on doing that..." I replied to her.

"I-It's okay..." She said, getting off the bed. "I'm gonna get dressed and head to Town Hall, okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah...oh, find me outside of Re-Tail at 12, okay? I want to take you into town for some things." I responded to her.

"Where are we going?" She asked me, putting her hair into her trademark ponytail, except she was holding it instead of putting the hairband in.

"You'll see." I told her. She nodded, then walked downstairs. I walked over to my closet, and looked at the outside thermometer reading. "98 Degrees Farenheit...shorts weather..." I said, pulling out some camo cargo shorts, black socks and red boots, and one of my custom made tees, a black one with a blue "X" on it, with the top left end stretched down in a circle to the bottom, and the bottom right stretched up in a circle to the top. I looked at myself in the mirror, and examined my look in it. After a few minutes deliberating, I took off my hood, revealing my horrid bed head. I finally took off the mask, showing the eyes that I really was self conscious about, and put those in the drawer for them. I perused through the eyewear I had, then decided on the Triangle Shades. Putting them on, I went downstairs again, waiting for Isabelle.

"Alright, Mayor, I am ready for another day of...Mayor?" She said, seeing me without the face concealing mask on.

"Yes, Isabelle?" I asked her.

"Y-Your mask..." She started to say.

"Eh, I decided I wanted to change some of my daily wear. So, you ready to head out?" I asked her. She nodded, so I held the door open for her. "Ladies first..." I said to her.

"Thank you..." She shyly said, walking out while covering her face. I followed her out, then looked at the large costal view my house gave me.

"Sure am glad I picked this spot when I first moved here." I said to her.

"Mhm. I really like it..." She said.

"Alright, let's head to the Town Hall so that you can hurry through the day." I said to her, walking her through the grass. I had at least some protection, whereas she was restricted to her little vest, miniskirt that went to her knees and flat shoes.

"The grass sure is getting high these days..." She said to me.

"Yeah...I think I'm gonna lay down some roads that way, people can be connected and not have to be slaves to the grass..." I said, making her giggle.

"That would be good..." She said to me, just as we were passing Butch's house and heading into the Town Hall.

"Alright, remember, you're getting off at 12, okay?" I asked her.

"Yes sir, Mayor Draco." She said, kissing my cheek as she walked in. I smiled a little bit, then ran to town, planning on doing a little business before Isabelle and I could shop.

* * *

"Oh, good morning, Draco!" Said Tom Nook, checking through his wares, doing inventory.

"Morning, Tom, I have some business to do, if you'd love to help." I told him, sitting in the chair for the housing development.

"Oh, what would you like for your house, then?" He asked, taking the seat opposite me.

"Well...I want the other rooms possible for my house...and they all need to be at the biggest they can possibly go...can we do that?" I asked him, seeing shock on his tanned face.

"Oh my...well, that's all fine and dandy, but..." He started to say before pushing buttons on his calculator. "In the very least, it'll take at least nine days until it's fully done. And this isn't including the health of the workers, which is important too...I give it two weeks, and I'll call you once it's done." He replied to me.

"Okay...could I go into my house while they were working?" I asked him.

"Oh no no no! I apologize, but you mustn't interrupt them during this." He said to me.

"Okay, cool, I can deal with that...so, how much is this gonna cost me?" I asked him. He started to type out more into his calculator, crunching numbers, until he got to a conclusive number.

"Well, after all the room additions and expansions, we have a grand total of..." He said, tapping the final key, "...999,999 Bells..." He said to me.

"That's...a big loan..." I said.

"Yes, I realize this...don't worry, you can pay it off at any time." He said.

"Thanks...you know, sometimes I think you're like a Raccoon...always thieving from people." I said, laughing a bit.

"Oh please, I'd be a Tanooki, increasing other's wealth and luck." He said, laughing as well.

"Alright...thank you Tom, you're most helpful..." I said to him.

"You're very welcome." He said, shaking my hand. I left Nook's Homes and went over to the Shampoodle, needing a haircut. After telling her how I wanted it to be, I walked around town for a bit with my new spiky hair. I looked at my watch, and realized that it was nearly time to go get Isabelle. I ran quickly to the direction of the town, not stopping for anything, until I got to the tracks, where I had to wait.

"Come on...I have something important going on soon!" I said, waiting for the pieces of wood to be raised so I could run to Re-Tail. Upon getting there, I saw Isabelle running up to it as well.

"Draco, I just barely was able to...you got a haircut..." She said to me, staring at it.

"Yeah, I didn't want bedhead..." I told her. "So, we gonna go?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes!" She said, running with me back to the shopping center of town.

* * *

"Alright, so, do you want to go into the T 'n T Emporium first, or in Able Sister's place?" I asked her.

"O-oh...uh...I guess...T 'n T..." She responded.

"Alright." I said, leading her in the place, where we saw Tom Nook's younger brothers fighting.

"I get to watch the store today!" Said Tommy, who got kicked off of his brother.

"Hell no! You know Fridays always gets the most customers!" Timmy yelled, ducking a punch from Tommy and headbutting him.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" He said, about to hit the other brother.

"AHEM!" I cleared my throat, getting both of their attentions. "Skids, Mudflap, both of you shut up and help us..." I said to them.

"Sorry Mayor...but can you quit calling me Skids?" Tommy asked me.

"Oh hell no, you're Mudflap!" Timmy exclaimed to his brother.

"BOYS!" I shouted, shutting them both up.

"Sorry Mayor..." They both said in unison.

"Thank you. Now, Isabelle will pick out some furniture and other items...okay?" I asked her.

"Alright." She said, looking at some of the items, settling on some of the patchwork set. After purchasing them and putting their capsules in my pocket, I was presented with a large tent from the both of them.

"What the hell is this for?" I asked them.

"Well, big Bro said you guys were gonna need that since he's got your house under renovations for the next couple weeks..." Timmy said.

"Oh, okay. So, you ready for the Ables?" I asked Isabelle.

"Yes sir!" She replied to me. I led her out of the store and into the adjacent store, where the two bigger sisters saw us.

"Draco, baby! Welcome. Oh, and Miss Isabelle, we don't see you around here...what's the occasion?" Mable asked us.

"We're here for some new clothes for Isabelle..." I mentioned, before seeing two familiar ears.

"Here, we'll take her and you can go ahead and look around." Sable said, walking over and taking Isabelle by the hand before leading her away. I walked over to the opposite side, and saw a redhead with an orange vest on, white pants and shoes, and large cosplay cat ears on her head.

"Felicity?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Draco!" She said, hugging me while I hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh, I just like going places and checking out what the latest fashions in there, and I decided today to check Lavender." She said to me.

"Oh, well that's nice." I said to her.

"So, are you and Isabelle...you know..." She asked me, winking.

"What? No! She and I are just roommates..." I said to her.

"Oh..." She said.

"So, do you think you're gonna move back to town?" I asked her.

"I'll think about it..." She said.

"Alright...well, it's been great to see you!" I said, hugging her one last time before waiting for Isabelle. After five minutes, she came out with two large shopping bags in hand.

"I got all that I liked...hope you don't mind..." She said.

"Of course I don't mind..." I said to her. As I was started to pay for all the clothes, I felt a tapping on my shoulder. Looking over it, I saw Felicity with a piece of paper in hand. "Felicity, what is it?" I asked her.

"Well, I know a place that's gonna open soon, in about two months, and I thought that I should show you..." Felicity explained, handing me the flyer. I took it, then read it aloud.

"The Wonderful, mysterious Kalos region?" I said, curious, then put it in my pocket.

* * *

Upon getting back to my home, I went upstairs and recapsuled my bed, putting it in my pocket.

"Thank whoever made the technology to hold these huge things in tiny capsules..." I said to myself as I pulled out the other capsules and put them into my closet. I put the large tent under my arm and started to walk out of my room, where I saw Isabelle with a few nightgowns under her arm.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"Ready." I said, walking out with her and setting up the tent right beside Chadder's house. After setting up the tent, I put my bed in there, and changed into my boxers just before getting into the bed. Turning away from the main space, I shouted outside to Isabelle, "Go ahead." I heard her come in, her clothes ruffle around, before the bed in front of me sinking as she crawled in beside me.

"Goodnight, Draco..." She said to me, snuggling into my side.

"Goodnight, Isabelle..." I said as we both fell asleep.


End file.
